


Restless

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, One Sided Love, Swapcest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Sans is having trouble sleeping so he decides to wake up his older brother for assistance on the matter.





	

Baby blues stared through the blackness of the room, orbs gradually getting used to the non existent light to make out the bedroom that was his own and a sigh erupted from Sans mouth for what felt like the thousandth time. The shorter monster hadn't changed anything in his routine way of things, always going to bed early the same time as usual and for the most part always slept until the crack of dawn but this..well this was probably the first time in a while he'd woken up without much of a reason to and now couldn't go back to sleep. He'd tried everything he could think of. Fluffing his pillow, reading his favorite book, hell even going downstairs to the kitchen to drink some warm milk, yet that didn't do the trick either and as time slowly continued crawling away precious hours he could be using for sleeping was Sans beginning to feel frustrated. It was like his body wanted to rest and yet it just wouldn't pull him back into its sweet embrace full of dreams and wonderment. 

 

Of course this wouldn't do. The magnificent skeleton needed a good healthy dose of rest otherwise Alphys would surely notice come tomorrow for his next training session. A royal guard wasn't good enough if they couldn't be healthy and alert as she always said and he would do anything to make his goal become a reality. He'd gotten this far, he wasn't about to let something like this ruin it.

 

A muffled snore could be heard from the next room over, breaking him from his thoughts and he remembered that his older brother was fast asleep, surprisingly going to bed sober that night when most of the time he usually was drunk off his high horse at Muffets. _“Hmm..I wonder if I..”_ he thought to himself while sitting up in bed, contemplating on what he should do. Clearly his methods of trying to get to sleep weren't working but..was it really worth it by disturbing Papyrus in order to gain some sort of assistance? Part of the young monster knew his brother always slept all the time, didn't matter what time of day it was so surely he was getting way more then just your normal 8 hour a night recommendation. However on the other hand..part of him didn't want to do it on account of him feeling like a little baby bones all over again; like the times he had nightmares and would crawl into Papyrus's bed to feel safe. Gosh darn it he was a grown monster now! He shouldn't be doing such kid stuff anymore.

 

The more Sans thought long and hard about it the more internally desperate he became as his eyes scanned over the clock to read the time flashing in his peripheral vision, reading that it was almost 2am. “M-Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just try, right? And if he doesn't wake up then maybe I'll just watch tv or something..yeah that sounds like a good idea” he muttered to himself to try and dim the wave of embarrassment that washed over him, the sheets ruffling as he got out of bed for the second time that night and his feet padded across the carpet flooring; his bedroom door squeaking open. It didn't really take that long to reach Papyrus's room since it was literally right next to his own, quietly turning the doorknob and entering into the messy space that belonged to his older sibling, seeing his form bundled up in blankets like it was a cocoon. Being careful not to step on any of the discarded dirty clothes and socks that he'd told the other multiple times to pick up did Sans make his way over to the bed almost hesitantly, once more wondering if this was a good idea or not but then again he was already there. No sense in turning back now.

 

“..P..Papyrus..Hey Papyrus?” he whispered softly which earned him another loud snore in response, his phalanges then starting to gently shake the mound that was hiding under the blankets with his voice raising a bit more louder, “Papy wake up..come on get up I..I need your help”. A few sputtering grunts and snorts then came forth after a few more harder shakes indicating to Sans that the other monster was indeed beginning to stir from his slumber, the blankets shifting a bit until the tall lanky skeleton slowly rolled over onto his stomach and was facing him; groggy eyes blinking a few times as if trying to focus.

 

“..Ugh..what the..S..Sans? Nngh..what's wrong bro?”.

 

“..S-Sorry Paps I didn't mean to wake you I..” the younger brother replied as he began to fidget slightly, feeling his cheekbones becoming hot, “I..uh..I can't sleep”. It took it about a few seconds for the response to click in until Papyrus's expression turned from sleepy to concern, gradually sitting himself up in bed and covering his mouth to shield a yawn from coming out, “O-Oh..I see. Is everything alright? You uh..have a nightmare or something?”. The older monster was glad the darkness was hiding the awkward expression upon his face, since this wasn't something he'd dealt with in well.. a long time and when he could see Sans shake his head no with the blush now growing bigger upon those round adorable cheeks it took most of his willpower not to let his soul flutter in his chest thinking the worst. Well alright maybe it wasn't exactly that bad when one thought about their most secretly cherished being going through heat, which the other hadn't yet achieved, but still he wouldn't be prepared even if it did happen..and Sans would never know just how deep his 'brotherly' love ran.

 

“No I didn't have a nightmare..least I don't think I did. I just woke up and now I can't go back to sleep”.

 

“Did you try milk?”.

 

“Yeah..I tried almost everything and still nothing”.

 

“You uh..you don't feel sick or anything? Warm maybe?” Papyrus replied back trying to pinpoint exactly the cause while having conflicting emotions not sure if he was ready to take on handling his brother being in heat even if it was one of the many fantasies he thought of when in the comfort of his own presence, nearly letting out a faint sigh in relief when once again the other skeleton shook his head rapidly to the questions. “No I feel fine Paps” Sans sighed trying his best not to become aggravated at this point because he knew his sibling was only trying to help and the lack of sleep was thus making him cranky, beginning to rub his arm awkwardly while looking down at the floor, “I just..I just really want to go back to sleep and I can't so..I was wondering if..maybe..I could sleep with you?”.

 

Seeing the desperate plea shimmering in those baby blues made Papyrus clench his jaw tight in order to compose himself from getting a nose bleed at such words even if they were innocent enough, his soul wanting to break at such a sight and while he would give anything to sleep in the same bed as his darling younger brother..he couldn't trust himself. It didn't matter if he was sober or drunk, he'd rather turn himself to dust if he ever let himself give in to his temptations of lust; never ever wanting to hurt the one monster that made his own existence matter to him. Sure Sans may never know of his real feelings but he'd rather quietly admire from afar then to possibly gain rejection or worse should he confess.

 

“Papyrus..?”.

 

Shit. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't realized he never responded yet. “Nyeheh..sorry bro I guess I'm still waking up” the smoker chuckled while rubbing the back of his skull, “Er..I don't think that's a good idea”.

 

“Eh? Why not?”.

 

“W..Well because you know my room is a mess, and we'd have to clean it up, I know how you like making sure everything is clean and-” he prattled on trying to make up excuses and all the while watching as Sans's expression became slowly crestfallen at the words coming out of his mouth which only made him feel even more guilt that he was turning down something that may seem harmless enough and yet the other wouldn't know what underlining intentions it might arise from doing it. God damn it, why couldn't he have normal feelings for his brother? For a minute Papyrus shut his trap not wanting to dig himself further into a hole, quickly rattling his skull for a solution to both problems of making the other happy and allow him to get some sleep until a light bulb went off. Of course how could he have forgotten? Something similar like this happened a long time ago and surely it would still work. Meanwhile Sans was about to speak feeling even more silly now for even thinking that such a thing was possible much like when they were kids until he felt the older monster's hand upon his shoulder, looking up curiously as he started to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and plant his feet upon the floor, “Hey don't look so down bro. I think I do might have an idea that could help you get to sleep..but we might want to put on something warm first”.

 

“Huh? For what?”.

 

“We're going outside for a walk of course”.

 

“Papyrus how is going outside in the cold going to help me get to sleep?” Sans questioned with an unconvinced look while moving out of the way once his sibling got out of bed to stretch which only earned him his trademark chuckle after putting on his orange honey and nicotine smelling hoodie over his black tank top, “You'll see, Sans. Go grab your jacket and boots”. Well as dumb as it sounded the shorter skeleton was at this point ready to try anything so it only took them a few minutes and before long the pair were outside in the still night air; snow crunching under their feet once crossing some distance away from the house until the smoker briefly stopped in his tracks. “What's up Paps? Why'd you-w-whoa! Hey what are you-?” his young sibling was about to inquire however his words briefly were jumbled from a mixture of surprise and confusion upon feeling Papyrus's bigger phalanges loop under his arms only to scoop him up into the air before arranging it so that he was carrying him piggy back style; his gloved hands clinging on tightly around him.

 

“Relax I got you, nyehehe. Comfortable?”.

 

“Erm..y-yeah but you could have warned me first..and why are you carrying me? I can very well walk you know. I'm not a baby bones”.

 

“Says my brother who asked if he could sleep in my bed with me” Papyrus countered with a light hearted grin, hearing Sans stutter knowing fully well he'd struck a nerve and couldn't help but let a snicker fly past as he heard him reply with a feeble 'shut up' in embarrassment. Once he managed to keep his hold on him secure did he start to walk slowly in no particular destination, luckily thanking the gods that the weather was clear that night minus the faint breeze being a bit chilly but he'd rather deal with that then being snowed indoors. As his footsteps carried him along and a few silent minutes passed he could feel his brother beginning to shift a bit as if to get a better look and almost shivered upon feeling warm breath against his neck, “You still didn't tell me how this is going to make me sleepy though”.

 

“Well believe it or not..you used to have trouble sleeping when you were much younger. I thought I was going to go out of my wits end but then one day I was carrying you around just like this and..well you fell asleep. I read in a human book once children liked to fall asleep in what they call cars so I guess maybe this just stimulates that sensation” the taller skeleton explained nonchalantly while recalling those past memories and smiled softly upon feeling Sans rest his head against his back, hearing a yawn break out past his teeth. “Really..? Huh..I don't remember that..but I'm not..a baby anymore” the young sibling replied beginning to find it harder all of a sudden to stay awake and the longer the walk lasted the more droopy his eyes became, grip curling into the fabric of the orange hoodie to keep from falling even though he knew his brother wouldn't let him fall.

 

“Nyeheh..no of course not”.

 

Pretty soon Papyrus stopped walking after about at least half an hour had passed for they were reaching the barrier of Snowdin and almost approaching Waterfall, his skull craning a bit to listen to the others breathing while a faint chuckle escaped from the back of his throat seeing from the corner of his eye sockets that Sans had completely fallen asleep at this point. “Still works like a charm” he said to himself before making the walk back to their house, kicking the snow off his shoes once they got back into the warmth of the indoors. Being as quiet as he could did he carry him back upstairs into his room though for a moment it was rather awkward trying to get him off for his grip was still surprisingly tight despite him being asleep; eventually managing to remove the jacket and boots before watching his little brother snuggle against his pillow the moment his body touched the mattress.

 

For a moment he was considering his job done and should have just left to let his sibling sleep but as he sat on the edge of the bed did his eyes wander, gazing at the cute face that was his Sans and the pent up emotions he harboured threatened to burst just like the many times before when he was alone with him like this. _“God damn it Sans..why must you be so adorable?”_ Papyrus thought to himself, one of his digits ever so carefully running along the side of the others mouth and the more he lingered the more harder it was to rationalize logic to keep him from doing something stupid; finding himself gently leaning over the shorter monster, “ _What am I doing? I shouldn't..but its just one little kiss right? What harm would it do, he won't notice..why can't I allow myself to be selfish just..just this once?”_. He knew it was wrong, knew that ever fibre of his being should be getting up and walking out that door however his mouth just grew ever closer, inch by agonizing inch, to Sans's own while a warm orange flush spreading across his face and his soul hammering so hard in his rib cage he was sure his younger sibling could hear it.

 

Whether it was because of his own self consciousness chickening out or the fact that he suddenly saw his brother begin to shift a bit in his sleep did Papyrus quickly move himself away, instead pressing his teeth against the top of Sans's skull just as he heard him sleepily murmur out, “Mmn..I love you..Papy”. Oh..if only those words could mean so much on a different level..but such was the smoker's curse for being in love. Maybe one day his dreams would come true but in the meantime he had to be there as a brother first above everything else.

 

“I love you too, Sans”.

\---

END.


End file.
